The present invention relates to an indicating element for indicating a predetermined pattern such as a letter, mark, number or the like, and to a method of manufacturing said indicating element.
In the prior indicators intended to indicate a letter, mark, number or the like, there is an indicator, for example, in which a number of light sources (or pattern segments) are disposed on an identical plan and the indication is obtained by lighting only the desired light source, or in which pre-selection is made to letter, mark, number or the like to be indicated and the indication is obtained by lighting only the desired portion of the light source suitably disposed.
However, such prior art indicators are very complicated in their structures, have many processes in mass-production and therefore are high in manufacturing cost. Further, since the prior indicators have a number of light sources, it is troublesome to exchange the indicators and their drive when it becomes necessary.